Naruto Spirit OCXItachi
by Sliver Rose Blood
Summary: What happens when Itachi has a new mission beside the blond fox demom, instead a red head, temptest with a wolf demon. Saruin the Demon hold in hot head and when she meets a certine black haired man she dosen't wish to feel that thing she will, will he to


Written by: Linda, Kara, and unknown

Linda: why wont you put your name?

Unknown: because I don't want to

Kara: Linda you need to deal with the fact that you can't make everyone do what you want them to.

Linda: WOW, you said a whole senescent!!

Kara: glares

Linda: leaps behind unknown SHE GOING TO KILL ME

Unknown: no she's not walks of snickering

ALL: IN ENJOY THE CRAPNESS AND MAJOR OCC-NESSES

--

Chapter 1 Suiren

The sun beat at them as if it was trying to eat their skin off. The two people, walked slowly in the desert, scanning their surroundings. The smaller cloaked man stopped and looked at the ground. He pointed it out to the other cloaked person.

"it looks like she when this way, yeah" the cloaked man said pointing to the light tracks of combat boots pointing north. "do you think it's a trap that she set, yeah"

"might have" the taller man said fallowing the tracks.

"gezz, yeah" the shorter man sped up to catch the taller man.

The shorter man took of his straw hat, reveling his blond hair, covering one eye and pinned up in a pony tail, and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to shine in the sun. sighing he grabbed something from under his cloak. pulling out some clay, his hands seemed to absorb it and when the clay disappeared a mouth could be seen.. "Uchiha, yeah, the tracks stopped, un"

"she sensed us fallowing and became more careful" the taller man said kneeling down to touch the ground. Standing up he took off his straw hat and sighed. His black hair, tied at the nape of his neck, seemed to flow with the light breeze and his blood red eyes looked over the area and then to the sky.

"do you think she would have gotten to the next village? Yeah" the blond man said taking out something and placing it on his left eye. The red gleam of a scoop, that was on the shorter mans face, with the sound of it zooming in on something, couth the uchiha's stare for a few seconds.

--

'_crap their goin' find me at the rate' _though a girl with fiery red hair and vivid greens eyes that was staring at the two men only a few yards be nether her. She directed the bird to circle around a couple more times. She knew she had to find a way to find their weaknesses and soon. The raven black bird did as she directed and circled around, flapping it's wings, making her hair fly out so it looked like a halo of fire around her head.

"_you know you could just release this seal and I could get rid of them, fast and easy"_ the voice rung in her head like a bell. nodding her head to get the voice to fade she looked at the blonde man and saw him looking right at her, smirking. She nearly jumped off the bird in shock and fear, the bell around her neck jingled at her movement. She grabbed a few shuriken and kunai from the pouch's on her sides.

Commanding the bird to settle down a few feet away from the two men that have been chasing her for five days now. Getting in to stance she gripped the shurikens in the knock of her knuckles. Sliding one foot forward and placing her right hand in front of her face, bending down and putting her left hand just behind her ear in a open palm position.

"_you waste time and bloodshed, I can tell your just going to run" _the voice shimmered in her head once again.

--

The taller man watched as the black bird slowly floated down, to show that the girl they have been trying to catch for five days, on it's back. Her black halter top showed to much and almost distracted him, her black pants not of the normal ninja spandex, but baggy black with chains helping them fall off her hips, yet her hips kept them on. Her black spiked combat boots matched the black spiked finger gloves on her hands and the spiked collar on her neck. Both men looked around as they heard a jingle of a bell . looking at the girl they spotted it on the spiked collar, held on a chain that was long enough to fall to the space between her breast.

"well lookie who came down, yeah" said the blond as he closed his hand and reopening it a seconds later to show three bird like clay figures.

"well, look who decided to become a girl" the girl shot back, glaring at the blond as he glared back, slowly she moved to the left.

The uchiha seeing this movement quickly vanished and appeared behind the girl. Bring his hand back and then forward to her neck, the girl brought up her foot and back kicked him the gut. Seeing this he grabbed her leg. She smacked her hands on to the ground and flicked her other leg up to his face. Seeing this again he easily grabbed her leg, making her balance on her hands. The girl clenched her teeth together and pushed her weight onto her left arm and swung her right in the man's kneecap. Falling to ground the man let go of the girls legs and flipped his body over so he would land face first on the ground. Bring his hands up as he was about to hit the ground, and kicking his leg out, making contact with the girls gut and sending her flying in to his blond partner.

Realizing what was happening she clasped her hands together and formed a few hand signs , then she was gone.

--

"kakashi-senpai, what are we doing here any ways" said a blond boy while walking with a sliver haired man, pink haired girl and a black haired boy.

"like I've told you Naruto, we have a mission and it so happens to be this way." said Kakashi as he sighed.

"how long are we going to be walking in this desert?" asked the pink haired girl and she pulled out a canteen and toke a gulp of water.

"I don't know" answered kakashi, looking down at the tracks on the ground. "by the looks of thing, not to long"

--

Appearing in the middle of no where, the red haired girl called her bird to her., making sure to not draw attention to her position as well. Suddenly falling to one knee, the girl coughed up blood, holding on the her gut and trying to stop her shacking she hadn't notice till she fell over.

"damn, not good" she said to her self as she wiped the blood trickling from her mouth and standing up. "what a day" she said as the raven black bird landed beside her. She looked around, spotting a few figurers in the distance she stilled.

_Had they went and got back up? No, not in such a short time? What if they we're fallowing behind just in case? Wait….kakashi?? _Seeing the sliver shine of her childhood friend calmed her nerves and she sighed in relief. She waved her hand in the air to get his attention, which work better then she though it would, because see saw him disappear and reappear in front of her.

"well, what do we have here?" the sliver haired jonin said smirking under his mask.

"just a redhead girl getting in trouble, same old same old" said the girl and smiled back.

"it's nice to see you again suiren" Naruto yelled waving his hand in the air and running up to them.

"hello, Naruto, Sakura, ….and you are?" suiren asked the raven haired boy.

"oh this is Sai, he's a ABNU" Naruto said glaring at him in the process. Suiren looked at Sai and smiled.

"he's from ROOT, right" suiren said walking over to him and looking in to his eyes. Suddenly her hair started to turn a more blood red and her eyes slowly fading in to black with sliver pulps. Two slash like marks formed under her eyes and turned black. Her canines growing larger and her nails shaper. Sai didn't even move but the others with a some what worried looks started to back away. Smirking suiren closed her eyes and she went back to normal as if nothing had happened. "so, your not afraid?"

"why, should I?" Sai asked looking at suiren with emotionless eyes and a blank face.

Taking a slow step back suiren smiled and looked at the other three.

"don't look so worried, I can control her a little better then I use to be able to" the three looked at each other with knowing looks of what she was talking about. Sai looked at her not knowing a thing, but looking like he didn't care.

--

10 years ago

"Suiren, calm down" kakashi yelled at her, while she glared at him with anger and hateterd in her eyes. Snarling , suiren launched her self at him and slashed at his chest with razor sharp nails that could cut through metal with out even trying. Quickly moving to the side, just barley dodging her attack, kakashi cursed under his breath. Never had he seen Suiren so upset, what had triggered this outburst.

"I wont let you take me, I wont go back there" suiren yelled charging at kakashi once again. This time she knew that he would side-step and was ready for it. Just as she though, kakashi stepped to the side, but them came in contact with her other hand. Nails stabbed through his side and cut every thing in their path.

Staggering back, holding his side, kakashi pulled up his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan. It was the only way he knew to calm her down. "don't make me do this Suiren" he said with one last attempt to calm her down. When she made no signs of calming down he went to activate the next stage of the sharingan, but she was to quick and kicked him in the chest, sending him back in to a tree.

She shook her head and her hair went back to the fiery red and her eye to their vivid green. She feel to her knee, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she said in a shaky voice. She staggered up and ran for the other side of the forest, wiping away tears as she did. She wasn't going to be around people again, not ever. She didn't want to hurt someone again, not someone that she had been training with or lived with.

--

Kakashi nodded his head to her and smiled under his mask. "shall we go?" he asked calmly as ever, as if she hadn't tried to kill him the last time he saw her.

Suiren nodded and started walking beside Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura and Sai trailing behind.

"hey, where's Sasuke anyways?" she asked as the dessert started to become forest. She looked back as the silent Naruto and sorrow filled Sakura. She looked at Kakashi to see sadness in his eyes as well. "so the big dummy decided to go to Orochimaru did he, well wait until he sees what I have in store for him" she said cracking her knuckles.

"you know where he is?" Sakura said running up beside her, hope and tears in her eyes as she looked up at Suiren.

"yup, the whole ten years I was gone I wondered everywhere, one year into wondering I found him and joined his side think he could help, I soon realized he wanted Sasuke and I wouldn't let him so I left, thinking he wouldn't get him without me. Guess I was wrong" she said and sighed.

Suiren looked back at Naruto to see him watching the ground as they walked, not really wanting to talk like he use to. She slowed down so she was matching his steps. "no need to be so down Naruto, we'll get him back" she said putting her arm around his shoulder and walking with him.

Linda: Well That's it

Kara: yup pulls out frying pan Oh Linda chases Linda

Linda: Run's away screaming

Shadow: Moron's walks away into shadows


End file.
